The invention relates to a storage bin or container for holding granular foodstuff and containing a dispensing device suitable for drawing the same quantity of foodstuff every time this is required. The invention relates particularly to a storage bin for granular dogfood, wherein the dispensing device is adjustable for the amount of food required at every feeding time, depending on the size and the kind of dog to be fed.
The storing and dispensing device may be designed for any granular foodstuff to be used in kitchens, bakeries or other food industries, but in the following, for simplicity's sake, it will be referred to as a device for storing and dispensing granular dogfood or catfood.
In recent times it has been customary to buy ready-made food for household pets, such as cats, hunting dogs or watchdogs, thus saving time and trouble in cooking or otherwise preparing their meals. This food is brought in larger or smaller bags and stored in the kitchen or pantry from where each time the required quantity is taken out and poured into a plate or bowl. Not only does the bag constitute an obstacle, but the food is liable to be spoiled by humidity or water accidentally poured over it, or by vermin eating through the bag.
It is, therefore the object of the present invention to provide a well-closed storage bin which will keep the foodstuff dry and prevent rats, flies and other vermin from getting at it.
It is another object to include in the bin a dispersing unit which will deliver the same amount of food every time it is actuated, while permitting ready changing of the amount as soon as this is required.
It is another object to provide this device with an integrated bowl, obviating the provision of a separate feeding utensil which is usually in the way.
Still another object is to provide a device which will take up a relatively small floor space permitting its placing in the corner of a storage room, pantry or even the kitchen. On the other hand, it should be corrosion protected so as to permit its positioning in the yard or on a balcony, as well.
And finally, the device should be relatively inexpensive so as to allow every dog lover to purchase and install it in his house.